1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module and a light guide plate used in the backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A light guide plate usually includes a light mixing area and an illuminating area adjacent to each other. Light emitted from light sources reaches the light mixing area first, mix in the light mixing area, and thus can be evenly distributed when reaching the illuminating area. Yet, the total width of the light guide plate is large due to the light mixing area.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate and a backlight module which can overcome the limitations described.